


Память

by JustyAly



Category: Dark Matter (TV), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, OOC, АУ, персонажам лет по 20
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustyAly/pseuds/JustyAly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они встречаются впервые, когда им по десять лет.<br/>В проекте "Егерь" им уже за двадцать, и прошлое их не отпускает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Память

**Author's Note:**

> Написано к клипу You can't wake up || Dark Matter x Pacific Rim

Маркусу десять, когда он впервые осознает, что значит слово «бесит», которое он не раз слышал от отца в адрес всех, кто не соглашался с его мнением.  
Качели на заднем дворе скрипят уже второй час. Мама, конечно, запретила выходить из дома, но слушать это он уже не может. Вооружившись папиной битой, он вылезает через окно на кухне. Напугать никого не успевает, сам себя пугает, зацепившись за розовый куст и свалившись на мокрую землю.  
— С тобой все в порядке? — слышит он взволнованный голос. Скрип качелей прекращается. Райская тишина.  
Маркус встает и утирает чистым куском рукава щеку; бита валяется в паре шагов, но она уже и не нужна. Мальчик на качелях не может сдержать смеха, и Маркус не знает, злиться ему или рассмеяться в ответ.  
— Деррик, — уже не безымянный мальчик подходит ближе и поднимает биту, протягивая обратно. — А зачем тебе бита?  
Маркус шмыгает носом — осень как-никак, а куртка теперь вся мокрая.  
— Я Маркус, Маркус Бун, — он забирает биту и пожимает протянутую ладошку.  
— Так зачем тебе бита, Маркус? — спрашивает Деррик и сильнее натягивает на уши лохматую синюю шапку.  
— Папа говорит, что она нужна для защиты. И как бы я вышел на улицу без ничего?  
Деррик удивленно распахивает глаза:  
— Тебе нужно оружие в Лидингтоне?  
— Мичиган — везде Мичиган. Мы из Детройта только недавно переехали, — серьезно отвечает Маркус, как будто это может что-то объяснить.  
Новый знакомый серьезно кивает в ответ на его слова, хотя Маркус не уверен, что тот его понял. Он вспоминает об остатках какао в пачке на полке и о паре бутылок молока, недавно привезенных из магазина. Красный нос нового друга заставляет его нарушить главное правило — не приглашать незнакомцев в дом. Но Деррик забавный, и, может, хоть так он забудет о скрипучих качелях и больше не забредет в их двор. Точнее хотелось бы, чтобы забрел, а качели можно и смазать, ну, папу попросить.  
— Ладно, пошли в дом, в то мы тут точно закоченеем, — серьезно вздыхает Маркус, а после помогает забраться в дом через окно.  
Он точно об этом пожалеет.  
Но сейчас у него, кажется, может появиться самый настоящий друг, и он его не упустит.  
***  
Деррик пропадает через два месяца, а Маркус даже не знает его фамилии, не знает, как его найти. Мама спрашивает, куда подевался его друг, а он лишь быстрее доедает свой обед и уходит в комнату. Чуть позже он слышит, как отец ругается на семью Мосс, что они обещали построить здесь завод, а теперь уехали, как только появилась возможность перебраться в более безопасное место. Тогда же Маркус узнает про проект «Егерь», и все, чего хочется — стать самый лучшим, стать пилотом, чтобы друзья перестали уезжать, чтобы они сами перестали ездить по стране в поисках лучшей жизни.  
Деррик Мосс остается в памяти нескладным мальчуганом с большими глазами и добрым сердцем. Но вот обида на него никуда не девается.  
***  
Маркусу двадцать один, когда его, наконец, допускают в программу «Егерь». Маршал Пентекост произносит напутственную речь перед их практическим обучением. Девчонка рядом фыркает на самых пафосных моментах. У нее на значке имя «Дас» и выглядит она лет на пятнадцать. Маркус вспоминает свою кузину примерно такого же возраста и едва сдерживает свою злость — здесь не место детям. Слишком опасно, черт возьми, все это — слишком. К девчонке подходит великолепная Порша Лин, пилот Ребекки, протягивает ей планшет и уводит куда-то в сторону. А вот порыв зависнуть на этой потрясающей женщине удержать невозможно. Он приходит в себя от тычка в бок и оборачивается. У парня рядом снисходительный взгляд и кривая улыбка. Маркус смотрит на имя — «Джейс Корсо» — и легко бьет его ладонью по руке. Просто отстань, чувак, как будто сам не в восторге от этой женщины.  
Они разбредаются по Шаттердому, находят свои комнаты, проходят боевое крещение на удивление хорошим столовским меню, идут на тренировку. А у Маркуса уже будто ожег между лопатками. Неизвестный Джейс Корсо продолжает смотреть на него нечитаемым взглядом.  
Тренировка — это бой на фаворита. Бой на совместимость. Все сразу. На то они молоды и азартны. Корсо будто парит над полом, и Маркусу совершенно не обидно ему проиграть. Вообще не обидно, если честно, когда он лежит, придавленный на удивление сильным телом, а конец этой идиотской палки упирается ему в кадык. Он бросает привычную колкость, но в ответ на него не обижаются, а лишь пытаются сдержать смех. Палка дрожит напротив его шеи. Корсо откатывается в сторону, и Маркус поднимается, приняв протянутую руку; Адмирал одобрительно кивает, стоя около дверей и подает сигнал Дас, чтобы внесла данные.  
Маркусу не нужно на них смотреть, он и так знает, что они с Корсо дрифт-совместимы.  
Первый пробный дрифт запланирован в графике, и он не скоро. Бун задалбывает весь Шаттердом просто потому, что может. А Джейс не принимает его сторону, и ведь черт знает — почему. Так что Маркус зависает с Рио, их тренером, бывшим пилотом, который ушел из программы после смерти брата. Рио молчун, и чаще пугает Буна своими тренировками с мечами, но он хотя бы не мешает выговариваться. Гриффина Джонса он подтягивает к ним в компанию, чтобы хоть кто-то отвечал. Ну и вообще, тот техник Порши, а Маркус никогда не забывает про нее.  
У него лучше получается обращаться именно с оружием, а Корсо хорош в тактике и ближнем бое. Проверено на лично опыте, ребра после каждой тренировки отходили не один день.  
Первый дрифт — это нечто особенное. Маркус не спит перед ним всю ночь, вспоминая. У него не так много в анамнезе — пара девочек, несколько, ну ладно, много драк, слишком много одиночества и скрипучие качели на заднем дворе. Ему интересно, что же будет у Корсо, у этого самодовольного придурка.  
Все оказывается намного хуже.  
Маркус проваливается в запах какао и чужое одиночество, которое крепко сплетается с его собственным. Девушка, которая значит так много, и которая ушла, потому что не любила так сильно, как хотела. «Катерина» — всплывает у него в голове. Он видит достаток, большие дома, слишком много комнат, которые должны были стать его маленьким прибежищем, слишком много людей вокруг, но только родителей вечно нет. Он видит холод и жару, он слышит крики и звон посуды. «Тебя не возьмут, мы не позволим» и злое лицо отца. И качели. И снежных ангелов. Маркус задыхается.  
Корсо оказывается рядом быстрее, чем он успевает натворить дел. Он держит его лицо в своих холодных ладонях и зовет по имени. Бун кашляет и хватается за его плечи.  
«Какая же ты скотина, Мосс» — разбирает Корсо по его губам, Маркус уверен, что тот понимает. Ладони падают на его плечи и сжимаются сильней. В глазах Джейса, Деррика, какая к черту разница, мелькает страх, и Бун, наконец, успокаивается. Смотрит пристально, поднимает руку и похлопывает его по щеке. Ох и попляшешь же ты у меня, мальчуган, как бы тебя не звали. Джейс дергается ближе к его ладони, и Маркус застывает под пристальным взглядом. Хлоп. И кабина внезапно наполняется звуками, вбегают Порша с Гриффином, но Маркус уже не может перевести на нее взгляд — чертов Корсо приковал в себе все внимание.  
Все нормально, правда, нормально. Чего только не случается в первом дрифте. Буна и Корсо ждет разбирательство у Маршала, но оно действительно — ждет.  
Маркус врывается в свою комнату, даже не пытаясь захлопнуть за собой дверь — Корсо заходит следом.  
— Маркус...  
— Ну уж нет, говорить буду я, — перебивает его Бун. — Какого черта, Деррик?!  
Собственно, это все, на что его хватает.  
Корсо садится на его кровать, подтягивается, опираясь спиной на стену и подтягивая к себе ногу. С ботинком. На кровать. Маркус морщится и, дотянувшись, пинает его сбоку по ноге. Тот ухмыляется и садится прямо.  
— Чистюля.  
— Придурок.  
— Что ты хочешь узнать?  
Маркус дергает к себе стул и садится лицом к спинке.  
— Твое имя.  
— Отец не пускал меня в проект «Егерь».  
— Банальщина, — Джейс хмыкает в ответ.  
— Жизнь, Бун. Не у всех родители покупали на последние деньги любимое какао и провожали в самоубийственный проект.  
— Не смей..., — начинает Маркус, сжимая кулаки, но Джейс уже поднимает руки, прося его остановиться.  
— Прости, я не это имел в виду. Я хотел сюда, так что пришлось записаться под фальшивым именем.  
— Спорим, что ты хотел спасти весь мир, — Маркус не может сдержать свою фирменную ухмылку, которая так бесит Корсо, проверено.  
— Спорим, что ты хотел сделать это только для себя, — парирует Джейс, и Маркус довольно кивает. Мелкие были, но уже знали друг о друге все. И в Джейсе до сих пор есть эта доброта ко всему, а в нем...ну а что в нем, ему дом нужен. Он все еще ищет свой дом. И Корсо напротив — самое близкое к этому чувству за многие годы. Идиотизм.  
— Прости, — вырывается у Джейса, и Маркус удивленно смотрит в ответ. — Ну, что уехал вот так вот, ничего не сказав.  
— Не неси чушь, тебе сколько, десять лет было?  
— И все же, — Корсо вздыхает, рассеянно ведет ладонью по волосам и наклоняется вперед. — Я не хотел прощаться. Знаешь, я ведь так больше и не завел друзей.  
У Маркуса вырывается истерический смешок, потому что это звучит так, как будто «послушай, детка, я тебе не изменял», и это странно до одури. Но Джейс смотрит и ждет. Бун не может усидеть на месте, встает, смотрит на фото на стене, пока не решает, о чем им можно говорить.  
— Они дали имя нашему Егерю, ну, если мы справимся с дрифтом, то он будет наш.  
— Раза.  
— Раза, да, — кивает Маркус, поправляя фотографию из Лидингтона, где он стоит рядом с местным маяком, в куртке и дурацкой лохматой синей шапке. Не своей. Корсо подходит сзади, выглядывает из-за его плеча.  
— Так вот, где она была, — выдыхает он, обдавая шею горячим дыханием. И не откинуться на его грудь — самое сложное решение, принятое Маркусом за всю его жизнь.  
— Кто? — бездумно спрашивает Бун.  
— Шапка, — улыбается Джейс, и Маркусу даже не надо его видеть, чтобы знать это. Он просто знает, как его губы растягиваются в легкой улыбке, обнажая кромку зубов. А еще в нем бродят остатки дрифта, и он на кончиках пальцев чувствует чужое влечение. И, казалось бы, так просто сейчас обернуться, но нет, потому что какого черта, в самом деле.  
Он отстраняется и сдирает со стены эту дурацкую фотографию, Корсо перехватывает ее, когда траектория к мусорке уже почти задана.  
— Деррик, — зло бросает Маркус, но тот лишь дергает плечом и уже через секунды выскакивает за дверь, хлопая так, что у Маркуса неприятно звенит в ушах.  
Какого черта.

***  
Раза слушается их идеально. Сознание Корсо чувствуется идеально. Легкое возбуждение от адреналина — идеально. Все идеально, кроме их глупого соперничества.  
Маркус припоминает Джейсу все. И мокрую куртку, и какао, и сломанную машинку, и уплывший мяч, все новые воспоминания о спорах и мелких браках. Корсо огрызается в ответ и припечатывает воспоминаниями о снежках за шиворотом и уже не скрипящей качели, о початой бутылки виски на строительных лесах и об их тренироваках. И это счастливые воспоминания, что сбивает с толку.  
Его фотография лежит в ящике стола, он знает, он видел у Джейса в воспоминаниях. И от этого все еще более неопределенно.  
Кайдзю третьей категории застает врасплох всех. Ребекка на ремонте, а Раза как раз готова к действию. И ему страшно. Страшно так, что холодом заливает позвоночник, а кишки узлом скручиваются. И никто не знает об этом, никто, кроме Джейса, который тянет его сознание на себя, укутывает в куртку и вяжет на шею шарф, потом щелкает по носу и влепляет в макушку снежок. И это было, это — правда, это — история, которая через всю жизнь с ними.  
Маркус, бурча, выпихивает его из своего сознания, и Корсо смеется.  
— Знаешь, — слышит Бун. — Если бы мы не были знакомы в детстве, то точно бы ненавидели друг друга, вечно бы ругались и спорили.  
— А то мы сейчас этого не делаем, — смеется он в ответ.  
— Делаем, но я-то помню, что ты хороший малый.  
— То, что я когда-то не дал твоему носу отвалиться от холода, еще не делает меня хорошим человеком.  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
— Ты тоже.  
Хотя, наверное, он и сам не знает. Это что-то вроде: «Я позволяю тебе думать обо мне так хорошо, как только ты можешь, и прости, что не могу подтвердить этого».  
***  
Когда все вокруг светится непривычным красным и пищит так, что голова раскалывается, все, на что способен Маркус — найти взглядом глаза Джейса. Деррика. Его первого друга.  
Кислород заканчивается, и все, что они могут сейчас сделать — это взорвать к чертям их любимую Разу, которая вообще непонятно, как еще жива. Джейс что-то спрашивает, но Маркус уже не слышит, он бездумно кивает в ответ и чувствует, как отключается. У Корсо остался целым шлем, он продержится чуть дольше. Это заставляет почувствовать хоть какой-то прилив позитива, прежде чем отключиться окончательно. Испуганный взгляд Джейса и рывок наверх — последнее, что он помнит.  
***  
Боль наскакивает в одно мгновение. Во рту сухо, мышцы тянет, когда в его ладонь вкладывают стакан с водой и помогают глотнуть. Дас зовет врачей, а он отключается снова.  
Неизвестно, сколько времени проходит, прежде чем он может самостоятельно встать. Ему не сообщают новостей, и врачи бодро уворачиваются от криво летящих в них подносов.  
Он не знает, что с Джейсом.  
Порша выводит его в командный пункт спустя еще пару дней. Перед глазами раскрываются отчеты, фотографии и трансляции с камер. Маршал тянет с ответом и опускает глаза. Они не успели. Запаса кислорода у Маркуса хватило на то, чтобы дотерпеть до свежего воздуха. Корсо же...  
И ему не нужны все эти чертовы объяснения, шли бы вы все лесом. Порша доводит его до медотсека и оставляет одного в небольшой комнате со штукой, больше похожей на чертов гроб, чем на капсулу стазиса. Маркус заглядывает внутрь, где спит Корсо. Долбанный Корсо, спасший тысячи людей, сейчас спит так крепко, что его невозможно разбудить. Это кома, и его не вывести из нее. Пока что нет. Пока он сам не сделает это. Или пока не будет технологий. Или пока... Стоп. Просто, стоп.  
Попавший под руку чемодан с какой-то медицинской аппаратурой летит через комнату, а Бун съезжает по стене.  
Возьми себя в руки.  
Нужно принести сюда кресло. И какую-нибудь книжку. О космосе, о приключениях, доме и свободе. Все, что нравилось ему самому еще в детстве. Он не помнит, какую книгу Джейс считал любимой, так что ему придется смириться с его выбором.  
Маркус тяжело встает и застывает около капсулы. Он опускается ниже и упирается головой в холодное стекло.  
Давай же, Деррик, чтоб тебя.  
***  
_Он не помнит своего имени, он не помнит себя, но это не страшно, когда они все впятером такие._  
_Им сказали, что они воры и преступники, но сейчас они уверены, что могут одно — построить все заново._ _Он видит сны. Яркие сны с роботами и чудовищами. И там есть мужчина. Всегда один и тот же мужчина ухмыляется ему из темноты. Смотрит, касается, улыбается и едва ли не зовет взглядом._  
_Они летят сквозь космос, а сны не блекнут. Он думает, что помнит что-то — холодный дождь, скрипучие качели на заднем дворе, теплую шерстяную шапку_ _и ласкающий взгляд._  
_Мужчина смотрит эти сны вместе с ним. И пока он рядом — это все не страшно._  
_Он не помнит его имени._  
_Он хочет помнить._

_Когда он задыхается во сне — он зовет его.  
Маркус_


End file.
